The Antics of the Mabudachi Trio
by chibs3000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were like back in High School? I assure you that in this fic there will be Coffee, Breakups, Drug Rehab, and other stuff...ha, just read, please. Please review, also.
1. Tricks, Fish, and Plans

Author's Note: I tried to imagine what it was like when Hatori, Shigure, and Aaya were all in high school together, but it was hard. I'm doing the best I can!! smacks head on keyboard Oh, and Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, Hatori belongs to me, Shigure belongs to me, and Aaya to my sister...ah, wuteva.

**Tricks, Fish, and Plans**

"Sohma, Shigure?" No answer. The teacher tried again. "Sohma, Shigure?" Again, no answer. The teacher looked up. "Is Mr.Sohma not here today?" Most of the class just sat there, except for a pretty student with long hair, shaking his head furiously in the back. The teacher marked Shigure absent, and Ayame Sohma leaned back in his chair, satisfied with himself. His long hair was a bit wavy and fell a little past his back; almost to his legs, actually. His golden eyes darted about the room as he began to zone out, thinking to himself. Most people would mistake him as a girl, due to his feminine style and face. He began to braid his hair, his mind still on other things. Just then, the teacher coughed loudly. "MR.SOHMA." He barked. Ayame looked up, bored. "It seems that one Sohma isn't here today- could this be another one of your _tricks_?" He was speaking as if Ayame was a child, and it bothered him. Aayame blinked. "Exuse me, sir, can't you see I'm busy?" Ayame pointed to his half-braided hair, and some of the classmates snickered.

The teacher's face turned scarlet with anger as Ayame continued braiding his prized hair. It took only a few seconds for Ayame to finish, and then he leaned forward. "Ah, now, what were you saying?" The teacher crossed his arms. "I don't know what your up to, _Mr._Sohma, but I will find out." Ayame blinked. "Ah....alright, then." Just then, the door opened, and the principal walked in, followed by Shigure Sohma, a tall boy with short black hair and a mischievious look in his eyes. He gave Ayame a thumbs up, and Ayame gave him one back. "I found this student wandering the halls." The principal declared, motioning to Shigure, who looked proud. "I _told_ you," Shigure said, "My foot fell asleep- I could hardly walk, so I tried walking it off. It worked, and I was _just_ about to go back to class..." Ayame shook his head. Amateur.

While the teacher talked to Shigure, Ayame turned to his left, waving to another boy across the room. He had short blackish/greenish hair and a long bang that fell over his left eye. He looked calm and collected, and what teachers called a 'model student'. Hatori Sohma looked up, staring at Ayame, who was mouthing something and motioning with his hands. _"What is that idiot doing?" _Hatori wondered, _"He looks like a fish..."_ Hatori just shook his head, then turned back toward the front of the class. The teacher's eyes narrowed, then he pointed to the front seat, which was empty. "You sit there," he said to Shigure, "So I can keep an eye on you." Shigure smiled. "Ah, I never knew you felt that way! I'm sorry to say, though, that I'm taken." He turned and gave a thumbs up to Ayame. Ayame gave him a thumbs up back. "All right!" They both cheered. "What's all right?" Some classmates whispered. "Ah!" Ayame said, "You see..." Shigure shook his head, interrupting Ayame. "Now, now, not in front of the children." They nodded, then did the thumbs up again. "ALL RIGHT!!" They cheered again. The teacher was too disturbed to do anything.

After class, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori all left class together. "What were you thinking?" Hatori fumed, "You were acting like idiots!" Shigure crossed his arms, pouting. "But 'Tori-san...." Ayame grinned. "We were just playing around, right 'Gure-san?" Shigure nodded and Hatori rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said dully. Just then, Shigure's eyes widened. "Ooh, Ooh, Aaya!!" Ayame turned and Shigure whispered something in his ear. Ayame smiled, then turned to Hatori. "Haa-san, we must go- a plan has been formed..." Shigure and Ayame turned to each other. "ALL RIGHT!" They cheered, then dashed away. Hatori watched them go, shaking his head.

AN: Sorry I ended the chapter so early- I planned to make it longer, but I wanted a cliffhanger..ha! huggles Shii-chan plushie In the next chapter there will be lies, breakups, and drug rehab!! Please review!!


	2. Clubs, Breakups, and Drug Rehab

Author's Note: The next chapter is up! ::huggles new Aaya plushie:: Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Also, about the whole 'starting a new paragraph when people speak' thing- it's really hard for me...just please don't bash me for it, and please deal with it. I suck at grammar. If someone wants to tell me exactly how to, then go ahead. Please don't put it in the review, just IM me SkittlesChck09, please. ::goes off in search of Haa-san plushie:: Oh, and thanks to all these people who reviewed (sorry if I miss someone!)

NineTailedSilverFoxx

light

Silent Bob 546

Burned Tofu

Darkness Sweetheart2000

Lost Book

**Lies, Breakups, and Drug Rehab**

Hatori walked down the hall, bored. It was a new day and he hadn't seen Ayame or Shigure all day, which was dangerous. He stopped in the hall, looking at the tables that were advertising clubs. There were language clubs, sport clubs, and others. Just then, he stopped. There was a table set up a few feet away, and standing behind the table was Shigure and Ayame, looking evil. He sighed, then stepped up to them. "_What_ are you doing?" Hatori huffed. Shigure and Ayame grinned. "Well, we decided to start a club for all the 'deprived' children in this school." Ayame explained. Shigure nodded. "Yeah, you should join, Haa-san!" Hatori raised an eyebrow. "No thank you, I want to have some sanity when I grow up." Ayame shrugged, while Shigure frowned. "What does sanity mean, Aaya?" Ayame just blinked.

Just then, a few students came up to the table. "Hey," A girl said, "What's this club about?" Ayame turned, his eyes bright. "Ah, well, you see, this club is for students who have 'problems' in their lives. If you have this kind of...'problem', then the people in the club help you get through it." A boy standing there blinked. "You mean like a support group?" Shigure nodded. "Yes, and the club also has days where we all get together..._eat cake_...talk..." The girl and boy thought for a moment, then signed up. Ayame and Shigure grinned at each other. "A support group?" Hatori asked when the couple left, "No, this is too nice. What's the catch?" Shigure smiled, looking innocent. "Ah, my dear Haa-san, there is no catch. Aaya and I are dedicated to helping 'deprived' students- as we said." Hatori frowned. "I'm coming to the meeting." He said, "So I can make sure you don't get into any trouble." Ayame smiled. "I'm sure you'll love it, 'Tori-san!" Hatori just blinked.

The club meeting was finally starting. "Are you ready, Gure-san?" Ayame asked excitedly. Shigure nodded. "As always, Aaya." About 15 or so students were gathered in an empty room, whispering nervously. Shigure stepped up to the front of the room, while Ayame took a seat in the very front. Hatori was in the back, watching. Shigure cleared his throat loudly. "Attention!" He called. Everyone looked up. "I am Shigure, as you all know-" He paused to wave at Ayame, who waved back. "This is a club for the...well, 'deprived, I guess you could say. Are you all ready to start?" The students all nodded, and Shigure smiled. "All right, then, I'll go first, I guess..." He paused again, looking nervous, but then began talking again.

"Hello, I'm Shigure." He smiled. Ayame grinned. "HI SHIGURE!" He repeated. The class began to get restless. Shigure took in a breath. "After 5 months...well, I'M CLEAN!!!" The whole classroom was silent. "_Clean from what?_" Some people whispered. The rest of the class turned to Ayame. "What kind of club is this?" The asked. Ayame blinked. "Oh, you didn't know? It's a Drug Rehab club." The class stared at Ayame, then Shigure, then back to Ayame. Everyone stood up, then left quickly. Hatori, who was still in the back, shook his head. "You started a Drug Rehab club?!" He said dully. "I can't believe you guys." Shigure blinked. "Well, 'Haa-San, it wasn't _my_ idea." Ayame swerved around. "So your saying it's _my_ fault?" Shigure crossed his arms. "Yes, _Ayame, _I am." Ayame gasped. Shigure had just called him Ayame, not by his pet name, Aaya. "Fine, _Shigure!_" Ayame yelled, jumping up, **_"IT'S OVER!!"_** Shigure gasped as Ayame stormed out of the room.

"How can you 'break up'?" Hatori asked dully. "You weren't even together." Shigure looked at Hatori sadly. "You know so little...oh, fine! I don't need _him_." Shigure stormed out, leaving Hatori there, confused. "Oh well," he sighed, "At least they won't come up with any ideas while they hate each other." He cocked his head from side to side, then left the room. As he was walking down the hall though, he had an unusual craving for a cup of coffee.

Author's Note:: I know, I know, this chapter was uber short, and not that good. I'm working on the next chapter now, called **Coffee, Forgiveness, and a very hyper Hatori**. Ha, ha, you'll just have to wait and see. ::twitches:: The next chapter will hopefully be longer, and will focus more on Hatori, as you can see. Umm...yeah.


	3. Coffee, Forgiveness, and a Very Hyper Ha...

Author's Note: Third chapter!! Yeah!! Okay, umm...I won't be able to update much more because of stupid school, ::hits school with new Haa-san plushie:: but anyways, this chapter is mostly about Hatori, so hope you like it!

Thanks to all who reviewed the second chapter:

Lost Book: Ahh, grammar, grammar. I'm getting better....I think....chews fingernails Thanks for reviewing!

DarknessSweetheart2000: must..make..chappys..longer..ha, I'll try. It's hard with school and everything..thnx for reviewing!

Queen of All Chipmunks: runs from chipmunks OMG, EVIL CHIPMUNKS!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Akua-Sno: NOOO SHIGURE IS MINE!!!!! pant pant Lol, thanks for reviewing.

Katsuki Harusame Sohma: Yes, Aaya and Shigure broke up...lol. Had to put that in there. Thnx for reviewing!

Malfoys Gal: Lol, I love your penname! Although, Malfoy is already Thnx for reviewing!

NineTailedSilverFoxx: Must...obey...in trance _MY BOX!!!_ Sry for the randomness....thnx for reviewing!

Ginn the Takigin: GO HYPER HATORI!! waves plushies in air Thanks for reviewing!

xXxMysticalDreamerxXx: Ooh, you gave me a smiley!!! bows down Lol, thnx for reviewing! (lol...)

light: Coolio, coolio..yupyup....sry, can't think of anything to say....lol....Thanks for reviewing!

**Coffee, Forgiveness, and A Very Hyper Hatori**

Hatori glanced over at his clock. It read 6:30. "_Time to go to school._" Hatori thought with a sigh. He quickly changed then wearily went to the kitchen, where he tried to find something to eat. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, then tried it. Stale. He checked the expiration date. July 5?!?! It was November!! Hatori spat out the cereal and was about to leave when something caught his eye. The coffee maker. He stopped and walked toward it. "_I've never tried coffee before._" He thought slowly. "_It probably won't hurt..._" He quickly made a cup of coffee, hesitated, then took a sip...

Ayame waited in the hallway, bored. He was waiting for Hatori and Shigure- "_No!_" He thought, "_Only_ _Hatori._" He still was mad at Shigure over the club argument they had. Suddenly, Shigure appeared beside him. "Hello _Ayame_." He snapped, glaring. Ayame tossed his hair. "_Shigure_." They stood in silence for a moment. Just then, Hatori popped out of nowhere. "HI GUYS!!!" He yelled, making Shigure and Ayame jump. "HOW'S IT GOING?" Shigure blinked. "Ah, Hatori, you're here. Come on, let's go WITHOUT _Ayame_." "OKAY!!!" Hatori squealed. Ayame and Shigure stared at him. "Uh, 'Tori-san, are you okay?" Ayame asked, concerned. "OKAY? I'M MORE THAN OKAY!!! I MEAN, YOU GUYS ARE, LIKE, MY BEST FRIENDS!! **_GROUP HUG!!!_**" Hatori grabbed them both and squeezed them. **Hard.** "Wow, Haa-san, you're not a boring freak anymore!" Shigure choked out. Ayame could only nod. "Freak?" Hatori stopped hugging them and stood there for a minute. Then, suddenly, he began to scream. "I'M NOT A FREAK!!!!!" He sobbed, whining. Ayame and Shigure stared at each other.

"This is going to be a long day." Ayame said. Shigure nodded. "But fun!" They grinned at each other. "ALL RIGHT!!" They said, but then realized what they were doing. They stared at each other. "**_I'M SORRY!!!_**" They both cried, hugging. While they blabbed to each other, Hatori stood back watching them, jumping up and down.

"Alright, class, here's the equation." The teacher pointed to the blackboard. "Hatori- can you please tell us what the answer is?" Hatori was sitting, looking calm at his desk. He blinked. "**_4!!!_**" He screeched. The teacher stared. "No...that's not the right answer." The whole class gasped, while Shigure raised his hand. "The answer is 89." He said calmly. The whole class gasped again. "**_RUN, CLASS!!_**" The teacher screamed. "**_IT'S A SIGN!!!!!!! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!!!!_**" The class dashed out, leaving Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori in the class, alone. "Wow, Haa-san, you're really stupid!" Shigure grinned. Ayame turned, then stared. "Um, Gure-san?" Shigure turned. "Yes?" "He's gone." Ayame said, pointing at Hatori's empty desk.

Ayame and Shigure searched the school, looking all around for Hatori. They finally found him, but when they tried to catch him, he ran inside the girl's bathroom. Shigure turned. "Hey, Aaya, you go in." Ayame stared. "_WHAT?!! Heck no!!_" Shigure blinked. "But, but Aaya, you look more like a girl then I do." Ayame glared for a moment, but then sighed and walked in. Three girls were in front of the mirror, doing thier make-up. "Hey," A girl with long blonde hair sneered, "Aren't you, like, a guy?" Ayame frantically shook his head. "Wha- No, I mean...of course I'm a girl!!" Another girl with short black hair that was curling her eyelashes glanced over. "Right, so, like, what's your name?" Ayame swallowed hard. "Umm....Ay-Ayaa!" The third girl with medium-length brown hair who was putting on lipgloss frowned. "Ayaa? That sorta sounds like the name of that guy...." Ayame shook his head. "Nope! You mean that Ayame guy? Yeah, that jerk, like, stole my name." He was starting to get the hang of it.

"Well, like, we have to go." The blonde girl cooed, smiling. "Yeah, like, later!" The brunette nodded. Ayame smiled back and waved until they were out of the bathroom and out of sight. Just then, the supply closet in the corner of the bathroom opened and Hatori stepped out, looking clueless. "Ayame, what's going on?" He asked slowly. Ayame grinned. "Hiya, Hatori! You went crazy and now were inside the girl's bathroom!" Hatori froze. "WERE _WHAT?!!_" He grabbed Ayame and they both rushed outside to meet Shigure. "That was close." Shigure sighed. "When the girl's came out they asked me what I was doing..." Ayame blinked. "Wha'd you do?" Shigure smirked. "I said I was waiting for my girlfriend."

_I know that was a mega-short ending, but...yeah. The next chapter will be called Mistletoe, Talent Show, and Remember, Santa Claus is Always Watching_ _I know, that's a sorta long title...but, yeah..._


	4. Mistletoe, Talent Show, and Remember, Sa...

_Author's Note: I finally got the 4th chapter up!!! I'm SOOOOOOOO happy!!!!! huggles plushies Anyways, the 'Remember, Santa Claus is Always Watching' part is actually from my Algebra teacher...he always says that...so, yeah.....Thanks to all 'ye who reviewed! I would do what i did last time and write responses, but I'm too lazy...So I'll do it next time. Please Review_!

**Mistletoe, Talent Show, and Remember, Santa Claus is Always Watching**

It was December, and Shigure was thrilled. He couldn't wait until he got all those presents and opened them. He also couldn't wait until the annual school Winter Talent Show. He smirked to himself as he walked to school. It hadn't snowed yet, so school was still in, unfortunately. He sighed and walked through the double doors leading into the school. Once he walked inside he spotted Ayame and Hatori standing near the cafeteria, talking. "Hiya, 'Tori-San! Aaya!" Shigure cheered, walking up to them. Ayame smiled while Hatori just blinked. He was still embarassed over the 'coffee' incident. "Aaya, are you ready for the Talent Show?" Shigure asked with a grin. Ayame nodded. "Of course, my 'Gure-San!" They gave each other a thumbs up, and Hatori stared. "Wait- a Talent Show? What are you two up to?" Ayame and Shigure just grinned.

"We are going to display our talent for the whole school to see!" Shigure squealed, getting teary-eyed. Hatori blinked. "What talent?" He asked dully. Ayame grinned. "Ah, our magic talent, of course!" Hatori's eyes narrowed. "Magic talent? What _magic_ talent?" Shigure shook his head. "No, no, Hatori. A magician never reveales his secrets..." Ayame started to giggle, and Hatori stared at them. "Okay, well, don't expect me to do anything." Shigure and Ayame suddenly looked evil. "Oh, but you _will _help, 'Tori-San." Ayame grinned. "**OR WE WILL POST THESE PICTURES OF YOU IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM ALL OVER THE SCHOOL!!!!!!**" Ayame held up an envelope, and Hatori stared. "Wha- but...oh, okay. I'll help, but if anything happens, I'm blaming it on you." Ayame and Shigure just smiled.

"And our next performers are Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori Sohma!" The crowd clapped as the trio went up on stage. The talent show had begun, and Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori were the last ones in the talent show. "Hello, I am Shigure and today we will be performing a magic trick!" Shigure yelled. The crowd began to mumble, and Shigure's eyes grew large. "All right, can we have a volunteer?" A few people raised thier hands, so Shigure picked a girl in the front. "Okay, ma'am, could you please step over here?" Shigure motioned, and the girl nodded and stepped over. "When this girl hugs Ayame," Shigure said evily, "Ayame will turn into a harmless snake. So, ma'am, would you please hug Ayame- oh, I mean, Ayaa?" The girl hesitated, then hugged Ayame right when Hatori screamed "_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_" There was a huge poof and there stood the girl, but next to her was a beautiful snake.

The students cheered loudly, and the judges nodded in approval. "Thank you, Thank you." Shigure said with a grin. Hatori grabbed Shigure's arm. "_What do you think you're doing?!_" He hissed. "When Ayame turns back..." There was another huge poof, and before Hatori could do anything, Ayame changed back. The girl screamed, the crowd jeered, and a judge fainted. "**_ALL RIGHT!!_**" Ayame and Shigure cheered. Unfortunately, though, they didn't win.

It was Christmas Eve, and Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure were all over at Shigure's house. They were sitting around a beautifully decorated tree, and Ayame and Shigure were staring greedily at the presents. "Okay," Shigure grinned. "I say that in the spirit of Christmas Eve we open....ah, let's say...ALL THE PRESENTS!!!" He lunged for the pile, but Hatori stepped forward and pulled him back. "_No,_ Shigure." He said with a sigh. "We will open presents tomorrow morning." Shigure began to pout. "But, but, 'Haa-san!!! That's too long!!" Hatori just shook his head. Ayame's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ooh, ooh, I know! I'll make sugar cookies!" He jumped up and dashed off into the kitchen. Shigure and Hatori listened, concerned, as they heard loud bangings and crashings. After a while Ayame zoomed out of the kitchen, looking happy. "Oh, 'Gure-San, where's your fire extinguisher?" Hatori gave him a disturbed look while Shigure grinned. "Oh, I don't have one."

After the fire was put out and Ayame sobbed over his burnt sugar cookies, the trio sat in front of the tree, talking and just messing around. Just then, Shigure looked evil again. Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Shigure, what are you up to?" He just shook his head at Hatori, then turned to Ayame. "Aaya," He sing-songed. "Look up!" Ayame looked up, and so did Hatori. To Hatori's horror there was..._mistletoe_. "NO." Hatori said firmly. "You'd better not." Shigure and Ayame leaned closer..."Don't you dare....OH MY-"

_Must...write...longer...chapters...Okay, that one wasn't very long becuase I had a small writer's block. Even so, I'm chock full of ideas now....evil laugh & plushies run away NOOOOOO PLUSHIES, COME BACK!!!!! Um...anyway, the next chapter will be #5 (Yeah!) and it will be called "Keep Off the Grass, Vote for Ayame, and Don't Forget to Protect the Package." Ha, ha, let you're imaginations carry you...Also, if you like Harry Potter then watch for my new fanfic, coming out soon...I think...._

**Poll: Who's you're favorite?**

**1.) Shigure**

**2.) Ayame**

**3.) Hatori**

**4.) PLUSHIES!**


	5. Keep off the Grass, Vote for Ayame, and ...

_Author's Note: _

_OMG. IT'S THE 5TH CHAPTER. YES!!! Umm...anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and thanks to all the people that reviewed! Oh, also, thanks to all the people who voted! The voting was a little confusing, but most people voted for Shigure. OMG, BUT ONLY ONE PERSON VOTED FOR HATORI!!! huggles Hatori plushie So there's a new poll at the bottom. _

_Also, just to tell you, this whole chapter may be a little random because I typed this to the song 'Let's Get It Started' by the Black Eyed Peas...ha...ANYWAY, Please review, and thank you SOOOOOOOO much to all my reviewers. I was going to put all you're names up here, but...ha, I'm lazy. Oh...also, to all you who wanted to know whether Shigure and Ayame kissed at the end of the last one- YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!!!! evil laugh _

_Oh- and this chapter is uber short, but this is only the first part of another big part...HA! You will just have to wait and see..._

**Keep off the Grass, Vote for Ayame, and Don't Forget to Protect the Package**

Ayame stared at the bulliton board, his breath coming slower and slower. Hanging there was a sign-up sheet. A sign-up sheet for running for school offices. Ayame started breathing faster. His eyes ran over the requirements, and he hesitated for a moment. If he ran...._If he ran for president..._And then, with a confident smile, he wrote his name under President.

"'Gure-San!" Ayame sang, running up to him. "Guess what?" Shigure blinked and shrugged. "I'm running for school president!" Ayame said, his eyes huge. Shigure grinned. "Yeah! Aaya- I am now you're personal body gaurd..." Hatori, who was nearby and had overheard the whole conversation, raised an eyebrow. "Shigure, Ayame's not even the President yet." Shigure shrugged. "So what? I mean, our dear Aaya will need protection..." Shigure's eyes darted around, and Hatori rolled his eyes while Ayame gave an excited squeal. _(Oh, how I love making Ayame girlish!)_ As Shigure and Ayame rushed off to make plans, Hatori looked at the bulliton board thoughtfully. _"President, huh?"_ He thought, _"Well, well..."_

The campaign had started. Ayame, in his shining glory, was prancing around, basically just making promises to everyone. Trusty Shigure was by his side, and to his word, was a bodygaurd. "Ooh, this is gonna be sooo fun, Gure-San!" Ayame grinned as they walked toward the school (_it was morning_). Shigure, though, was staring at a nearby student walking across the school's front lawn. "YOU!" Shigure screamed madly, "KEEP OFF THE GRASS!!" The kid jumped a mile, then, noticing who it was, shrugged and kept walking. "No- he's coming...closer..." Ayame gave Shigure a weird look as he suddenly pushed Ayame out of the way. "**_CODE TWO, CODE TWO!!!!! PROTECT THE PACKAGE!!!!_**" Shigure launched himself forward and tackled the student. Ayame just watched, amazed.

A few days before the election, Ayame was busy making a speech to a group of students in the cafeteria when, suddenly, someone in front of Ayame sneezed. "NOOO!!!!" Shigure screeched, and threw himself blindly in front of Ayame and screamed "**_CODE FOUR, CODE FOUR!! PROTECT THE PACKAGE!!!"_** Ayame looked horrified (_ooh, big word!!_) as Shigure fell to the ground. "_SHIGURE?!" _Ayame screamed. "D-don't...worry..." Shigure said, giving him a weak smile. "I-It's only....a common cold..." And with that, he fell silent, closing his eyes. **_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_** Ayame screamed again. The nearby students stared, then quickly slipped away.

It was election day, and Ayame was confident, though a little tired since he had been helping nurse Shigure back to health- (_"People can die from colds!" Ayame said, concerned.)_ and that had taken a while, if you know what I mean- cough. So, it was time for the final speeches. Ayame and Shigure were late, so they missed the first candidate speech. "Are you ready, Aaya?" Shigure asked, blowing his nose. "Yes, Gure-San, haven't I always been ready?" And with a confident smile, Ayame walked up to the platform and turned to the school. "Fellow Students," Ayame began, smiling. He then confidently tossed his hair, making it swirl. The students in front leaned closer, obviously in awe. Shigure grinned, then cheered. "YEAH!!!!coughsneezeGO AAYA!!!!!!!!!" After another toss, which made the student grin and nod at each other, Ayame smiled, then walked off stage. The principal walked up, looking disturbed, then turned to the group. "Er..okay, now it's time for the voting..."

_**VOTING!!!!!! DUM DUM DUM DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_

_**ELEVATOR MUSIC....**_

_**  
  
THE END....not really.......  
  
Almost there....  
  
**_

The voting was done, and Ayame was sure that he would win. Shigure was sure too, though he was still coughing and sneezing due to the cold. They were both in the hallway, waiting anxiously for the intercom to annnounce the winners. Just then, Hatori came up. "'Tori-San!" Ayame grinned. "You heard I'm running, right? Well, I know I'll win- of course I'll win!" Ayame was starting to ramble, and Hatori looked strangely calm. The intercom suddenly clicked on. "ATTENTION!" The intercom screeched, "THE VOTES HAVE BEEN COUNTED!!" Ayame and Shigure grinned at each other. Hatori blinked.

"THE WINNER IS HATORI SOHMA!!"

_MWAHAHAHAAHA!!!! Lol, sry, I had to do that. Okay, the next chapter is gonna be called The Zoo, A Disturbing Secret, and Another Dose of Coffee_. HA HA HA. YES, THAT'S RIGHT. **_HATORI WILL HAVE MORE COFFEE!! THIS TIME WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF SUGAR!!!!_** evil laugh, and accidently tears Ayame plushie OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY PLUSHIE!!!!!!!

POLL: Random Question

Out of ALL these characters, who's your fave? (YUKI IS MINE!!!)

1.) Yuki

2.) Kyou

3.) Tohru (Wait, I thought I kille- Oh, I mean, what a nice girl)

4.) Alfred Duck (I VOTE FOR THE ALFRED DUCK!!!!!!!!)


	6. The Zoo, A Disturbing Secret, and Anothe...

_Author's Note: _

_::cry cry:: The 6th chapter....I'm sooo happy!! Lol. The winner of the poll is Kyou, by the way, and there's another poll at the bottom. I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible, and....uhhh...yeah. THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF RANDOMNESS, so please don't flame me if you find anything offending in !_ _Oh, also, I saved my plushie. ::holds up Ayame plushie held together with duct tape:: Heh heh...Oh! And I'm SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!! I FORGOT!!! ::gets slapped by Ayame plushie::_

_Chibs_

**The Zoo, A Disturbing Secret, and Another Dose of Coffee**

The day after the election, Ayame and Shigure were talking in the hall. Neither of them could believe it- _Hatori_ had won for president!! "NOOOOOOOO!" Ayame wailed, "All that work for nothing!" Shigure patted him on the back. "It's alright, my Ayaa." Just then, he stopped, his eyes growing wide. "Ooh, ooh, I know!" Shigure grinned, "We can have Haa-San impeached!" Ayame stopped sobbing to look over at Shigure. "We could...but how?" They stood silently for a moment, when just then, Ayame turned, looking evil. "Coffee." He said simply. Shigure grinned. "ALL RIGHT!!!"

Shigure glanced into the classroom. Hatori was there, alone, shifting through some papers. "Hello, Haa-San." Shigure said evilly, walking up to him. Hatori turned and blinked. "What do you want?" He asked suspicously. Ayame popped up behind him. "Oh, nothing, 'Tori-San...here...don't you want A DRINK?" Ayame held a cup up to Hatori's nose. Hatori took a step back. "Um, no, I can't stand coffee." Shigure blinked. "Oh, but Haa-San, this isn't coffee....it's...uhh...polluted water?" Ayame stared at Shigure, then turned and leaped toward Hatori. "**_DRINK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" The only sounds students in the hallway heard were sounds of choking and a simple yell of "YES!"

Ayame and Shigure sat happily in thier seats. Before the end of the day they were sure that Hatori would be impeached. Why? COFFEE. Problem was, they hadn't seen him since they shoved the coffee down his throat. Ayame twitched nervously as the class chattered, waiting for the teacher. Just then, the door slammed open and Hatori strode in. "HI!" He grinned, his eyes wide. "OKAY, LET'S PLAN A FIELD TRIP!!!" Ayame and Shigure grinned as Hatori jumped up and down. The class began to talk about possible Field Trips. "OOH, OOH I KNOW!!!" Hatori screeched, "LET'S GO TO THE ZOO!!!" The whole class immediatly stopped talking and stared. "The zoo?" One guy repeated slowly, "What, are you gay?" Hatori stopped jumping up and down and pondered that for a moment. "OH MY-" Ayame didn't get to finish his yell. Shigure jumped up and ran, pushing staring students out of the way. "**_PROTECT THE PACKAGE!!_**" He screeched, then pushed Hatori to the ground.

"The zoo _might_ be fun..." One girl in the front said. The guy that called Hatori gay shrugged. "Whatever. It's not up to us anyway, it's up to the _president_." Hatori jumped back up. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!"

The school bus was full of chatter as it pulled into the zoo parking lot. "Our plan is going perfectly." Shigure hissed to Ayame. "Hatori MUST BE IMPEACHED!!!" Shigure cackled, and at that moment a lightning bolt flashed outside and there was total silence. Ayame grinned, looking up at the sky, which was now clear and blue. "Wow, Gure-san, that was really cool." "WHAT'S COOL?" Hatori jumped out of nowhere. "_WHAT'S COOL?!?! TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!_" Ayame and Shigure shrunk back, while nearby students ignored him. "Umm...nothing, nothing." Shigure said dully. "Let's go, shall we?" The trio followed the group of students inside, where Hatori's eyes grew wide. He then began to run and dance. "_I feel pretty, Oh so pretty...and witty, and pretty, and..._" He paused for a moment. "_GAY!_" The whole class turned to stare, while Ayame gasped again. "**_PROTECT THE PACKAGE!!!!!_**" Shigure screeched, and then leaped forward, pushing Hatori to the ground.

The students shrugged and went off into the zoo. Shigure stood up, brushing off his clothes. "Well, that was fun." He said happily. "Let's go, shall we?" Ayame and Shigure went off, Hatori following close behind. The class went around to each exhibit, looking somewhat content. "Ooh, look!" Ayame said, pointing. "It's the atrium! Let's go, Gure-san, can we, can we?" Shigure nodded. "Of course, Aaya!" As soon as Ayame stepped in the atrium, a light shone on him and birds came and landed on his arms. "Woah." Shigure blinked. "Aaya looks all holy!" Hatori stared. "Aaya looks....**_GAY!_**" Shigure gasped while Ayame turned around, looking hurt. "So?" He asked dully. For a split second there was nothing but silence. "**_PROTECT THE PACKAGE!!!!!!!!!_**" Shigure screamed, throwing himself toward Ayame. Hatori just stood there.

**Lunch...**

Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure all sat at a table together, eating lunch by the duck pond. Ayame was still a little offended.

by Hatori, but Shigure had managed to calm him down. "Ooh!!" Hatori said suddenly, jumping up and pointing at the duck pond. "Look!! DUCKIES!!!" Shigure blinked. "Um..yeah, duckies- that's it." Hatori turned. "Ooh, can I have one? Can I, can I, **PLEASE?!?!**" Shigure looked evil. "Sure- go and get 'em." Hatori turned, and before anyone could stop him, he jumped into the duck pond. Ayame smiled in amusement. "You have a crazy mind, 'Gure-San." Shigure beamed in delight as nearby students watched on, disturbed.

_Will Hatori be impeached? Is Ayame really gay? And...WILL THE DUCKIES SURVIVE?!?! No one knows...**yet.** MWA HA HA HA....the next chapter:_

Ayame's Diary

_Speaks for itself._

_Oh- and Kyou won the poll._


	7. Delay For Now

**I'm really sorry to say this, but....I'm having a huge writer's block with this story. I keep starting these things and never ending them....I'M SORRY!!! So...this story is delayed, for now.**

**Chibs**

**P.S: If you have any ideas feel free to tell me!! I need all the help I can get!!**


	8. Cars, Crashes, and Conclusions Part One

_Okay, I changed my mind. No sub-chapter. This is Chapter 7: Part 1! Thanks to ALL THE PEOPLE who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter:nod nod: Umm..and sorry for the delay:eats scooby snacks: _

_hatoriobsesser : Can I use your idea for one of my chapters? I loved it:ish scheming ideas for future chappys:_

_kaoruHatori : ...MY PLUSHIES! NOOOOOOOO:sobs uncontrollably:can't spell: Er...yeah!_

_AshesOfTheSage : Oh my word- you and I must be like, connected! The day before I submitted this, I got your review about the driving lessons...and I already had the idea...woah...Great minds think alike:misses plushies to hug: Well, umm...I still give you partial credit!_

_Kisari_ _: I ADMIRE YOU! Putting my fanfic before school...:sniff sniff: I'm honored! I would give you a plushie, but...:glares at kaoruHatori: EVIL!_

_anitaknife : Wedding... OO Wow. AYAME IN A PINK DRESS! OMG! That's...just...hilarious...actually, I might have to use that idea...:evil laughter:_

_Axa : Cool idea:watches Ayame tackle the school mascot: Now that would be funny... :still misses plushies:_

_Ruun-chan : Thanks much! I actually have been sick, too... :sniffle: So now I have two excuses:evil laugh:_

_BoomKat : Thanks for ALL your reviews! I looked at my email and about 4 in a row were all from you! I was like"Woah..." Lol... :ish missing plushies: Need...plushies! Or I would give you one!_

**Cars, Crashes, and Conclusions**

**Part: 1**

"'Gure-San" Ayame sang"Do you know what day tomorrow is" He brushed his long hair out of his face, his golden eyes shining. Shigure stared at Ayame through his shaggy dark hair, looking bored. The trio was at Hatori's house, 'studying' as Hatori liked to call it. 'Dying' as Shigure liked to call it. "What" asked Shigure, while Hatori glanced up from his History Book. "It's the Driver's test tomorrow! We finally get to drive" Ayame got shiny-eyed, while Shigure turned white. "Oh..." He said"So that's what that 'Rules for Driving' book was for...Speaking of which, where'd I put that" Shigure dove in his backpack, looking for the book while Ayame tossed his hair excitedly. "Ooh, I can't wait" He grinned. Hatori rolled his eyes. He was still mad at them for the 'zoo' incident.

"Ayaa" Whined Shigure"I don't want to" "It's okay, my 'Gure-San" Ayame said, giving Shigure a hug. "Have faith! We'll all pass" His eyes got all shiny as Hatori closed his History book. "Not exactly." He said"If you haven't even read the driving book..." Shigure began to sob, while Ayame glared at Hatori. "'Tori-San! You're so mean" Hatori just shrugged dully. "It's alright, 'Gure-San, you'll definitly pass! Don't listen to 'Tori-San." Hatori just rolled his eyes.

It was the day of the test. The driving test wasn't until after school, but Shigure was still freaked out. The day was full of 'signs' as Ayame would call them. It all started in their first class...

The teacher turned toward the class. "All right, class, now I would like you to tell me your favorite book- if you have it with you then please show it, please." Ayame was first. "_This,_" He said"Is my book" The class stared. There was no title on the front, but the color of the book was pink with flowers all over it. Shigure pulled Ayame down. "No, Aaya" He said"You can't show _that_ book." Ayame frowned. "Why not, 'Gure-San" "Because, my Aaya, that book is for...well...you know..." Everyone looked confused except for a group of girls in the back. "Hey" One girl said"Isn't that the book we got in Health a few days ago? What're you doing with the girl version" There was a moment of complete silence in the room. "DON'T QUESTION MY NEEDS" Ayame yelled, then, while sobbing, ran out of the room. Everyone turned to stare at Shigure. He blinked. "PROTECT THE PACKAGE" He yelped, and dragged Hatori out of the room.

Shigure looked around. They were in the hallway, looking for Ayame. "How dare you" Shigure yelled, pointing a finger at Hatori. "You scared him off" Hatori glared at him. "What? _I _scared him off? It wasn't even my fau" "Ahem" The boys turned. The Principal was standing there, frowning. Then, without warning, Shigure leaped forward and punched the Principal on the arm. He glared "What, Mr.Sohma, was that about" Shigure grinned. "Well, I just wanted to try it out. You know, I can hit you, but..." He beamed. "Legally, you can't hit me back." There was a long awkward silence. The Principal stared at him, and Shigure turned and pointed at Hatori. "HE WAS HARASSING ME" He yelped, then ran down the hall. Hatori just shook his head.

Shigure stopped in the middle of the hall. He hadn't seen Ayame ANYWHERE. "Hey, Shigure- isn't it" Shigure turned. Standing there was a familiar looking girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Shigure nodded. "I'm Hikaru Takahashi." She said. "You know, Aaya is in the bathroom." Shigure blinked. "He- er, She is" Hikaru nodded. "Yeah- want me to go get her? She seemed kinda upset." Shigure nodded, and Hikaru turned and went inside the bathroom. _'He would be in there...'_ Shigure thought dully. Just then, Ayame dashed out. "'Gure-San" He said excitedly. "You found me" Shigure nodded. "ALL RIGHT" They both grinned. Just then, a voice rang over the intercom. **'Attention students, the Driving Test will begin shortly...'**

_:mwa ha ha ha: Well, that's the first part. The second part is going to be the actual test. Umm...let's see...that's it, I think. Please review! Another Poll below-_

**Poll: Out of these characters, if you HAD to choose, which one would you MAKE do your homework for you?**

**1. Tohru**

**2. Yuki**

**3. Kyou**

**4. Shigure**

**5. Ayame**

**6. Chibs! (that's me! and for your information, I have a 3.7 gradepoint average!)**


	9. Cars, Crashes, and Conclusions Part Two

_This is Chapter 7, Part 2! Hope you like it! Oh, and thanks to ALL who reviewed! Also... :grumble grumble: Yuki won the poll, of course. _

_NO ONE VOTED FOR MEEE:sob sob: Anyway, this chapter is the actual drivers test. I'm not old enough to drive:sulk: so I'm not sure if I have the 'process' right or not...I had to ask my mommy...heh heh._

_Also...um...you all have permission to hurt me severely since I haven't updated in YEARS! I'm going to try and update more, but I have 3 projects to do for school, sooo...I'll try my best. SCHOOL NEEDS TO END ALREADY:glares at school: EVILNESS! Uhh...yeah. Review please!_

_Chibs_

**Cars, Crashes, and Conclusions**

**Part: 2**

Opening the door to see her was the scariest thing. _The scariest thing_. Before opening the door, Shigure had a two options. He could run. Run far away and just never drive. Driving was for squares, right? RIGHT! He had another option. Shigure could just go ahead and open the door. Opening the door would mean the start of it. The start of the Driving Test. Something every 16 year-old hated, and yet something sacred in the eyes of each student, for it meant that freedom was just around the corner. Freedom from taking the bus every day to get somewhere, or (heaven forbid) walking from place to place. Freedom was good, and Shigure knew that, but sanity...Sanity was better. Common sense told him not to open the door to The Car. The Car was a small beat-up car that was so old there was no brand name on it. The car used for the Driving Test. Every year it seemed to get older- more ancient. The way it squeaked every time it turned a corner, and the way it seemed to glare at you.

So Shigure had two options. He could run away, run away from the crowd of expectant 16-year olds, away from The Car, away from everything. Or he could stay there. He could open the door and face his fears- who knew? He could pass. _'I could pass.'_ Shigure thought, and he reached forward and grasped the rusty metal (at least it looked metal) handle of The Car and pulled it open. Seeing her, though, was worse than anything. Worse than everything. "Name?" The woman in the car, a massive toad, glaring at him behind huge glasses. Shigure stared past her, trying to ignore the lack of hair on her head, and the massive amounts of it on her face..."Shigure," He squeaked, "Shigure Sohma."

"Sohma." She repeated. "Hunh. Okay, get in- let's get this over with." Shigure slid in the car, closing the door behind him. Hatori's 'words of wisdom' floated through his mind as he gripped the steering wheel. _'Remember-seat belt first, then check your mirrors...' _Shigure put on his seatbelt and checked his mirrors. _'What was Hatori thinking?' _Shigure thought, _'I don't have to check any mirrors! I always look good!' _The woman made an impatient cough, and Shigure grinned sheepishly. _'Okay,' _He thought, _'What was next...?' _"GOOOOO, 'GURE-SAN!" Shigure winced at the abrupt noise, then turned and stared out the window. Ayame was there, waving pom-poms madly in the air. Grinning, Ayame gave him a thumbs-up. Shigure smiled warily back, then turned and put his hands on the steering wheel once more. _'Okay...the mirrors. I checked them...so now...put it in gear, right?'_ He turned the key expectantly, smiling as he heard The Car burst to life.

"YEAH, 'GURE-SAN! GOOD JOB!" Ayame yelled, jumping up and down. Shigure hesitated, then softly put his foot on the gas pedal. The Car began to inch forward. Shigure let out a breath, then pushed the pedal harder. The Car moved at a medium pace. "Alright," The woman drawled, "Now I want you to cross the street and pull into the empty parking lot over there." She motioned with her hands, and Shigure stared. "W-what? Across the street?" He pulled up to the street, his eyes narrowed. That meant he would have to turn around...a U-turn? Wasn't that what it was called? _'You miss, you die, you miss, you die...'_ Shigure bit his lower lip, then pulled out, turning on the street. He was thrilled, that is until he heard a sickening sound behind him. _'The gas pedal is your friend...'_ He hesitantly turned toward the woman. "Umm...does this mean I pass?"

"It's alright, my 'Gure-San!" Ayame patted Shigure absent-mindedly on the head. "The Car is in for repairs...but...no one was hurt!" Hatori, on the other hand, was in disbelief. "You STOPPED in the middle of the street!" He groaned, "You idiot!" Shigure just glared at him. "You're so mean, 'Haa-San!" He broke into sobs, and Ayame sighed, nodding his head. "That was mean, 'Tori-San! 'Gure-San was probably just nervous!" Hatori just rolled his eyes. Just then, another car pulled up. A man in his mid-thirties stepped out. "Due to uhh- recent events, I'll be your new instructor." He said, and Shigure blinked. "Um, sir, will I be able to take the test again?" The man blinked. "Umm...no, I'm sorry, not today." Shigure broke down again, and Ayame sighed, patting his head. "It's alright, 'Gure-San! You can always try again!" "Next," The man said, "Sohma, Hatori?" Hatori sighed and stood up, walking over to The New Car. Shigure and Ayame leaned forward, watching anxiously. "He'll pass." One guy behind them said, "I mean, it's that Sohma guy." Shigure swerved around, jumping up as well. "I'M A SOHMA TOO!" The guy just looked at him. "Really." He said, "How interesting." And with that, Shigure broke down yet again.

Hatori had only one option. That option was to take the drivers test. Take the drivers test and pass. That was the only thing he could do. Ayame and Shigure watched expectantly as Hatori slid into The New Car and closed the door. For a moment there was silence. Dead silence. Almost as if everyone had turned their eyes just to see if Hatori passed. Hatori, the smart one. Shigure, the stupid one. Ayame, the pretty one. "GOOD LUCK, 'TORI-SAN!" Ayame yelled, and Hatori just rolled his eyes. In a matter of minutes he had passed. Not one mistake or flaw- just perfection. "HE CHEATED!" Shigure yelped as Hatori came out of The New Car. "HE HAD TO CHEAT!" Hatori raised an eyebrow. "The reason why I passed is probably because I didn't stop in the middle of the street." Shigure ran to a distant corner to sulk while Ayame smiled excitedly. "I'M NEXT!" He grinned. "Wish me good luck!"

Ayame took in a breath, then slid inside The New Car. "Name?" The man asked. "Sohma, Ayame!" He grinned. The man raised an eyebrow at him. "Another Sohma? Alright, then..." Just then, Ayame leaned forward. "Sir, I'm sorry it took me this long to say this, but...I cannot take this driver's test." The man blinked as Ayame continued. "You see, my birthplace is a distant country - the name escapes me at the moment - and in that country we take our driver's test at a very early age. I, of course, passed at an early age- 6 years and 3 months to be exact - and due to the circumstances I cannot take this one as well. Would you like to know why?" The man stared at him, and Ayame continued. "You see, in my country a person who even _thinks_ of taking another driver's test will be exiled from their home! And you see, in some cases they execute them as well." Ayame leaned closer. "Sir, I would most like to keep my head...and even though I do not live in that distant country currently, I would be exiled from my extravagant mansion out in the country. And that, Sir, would be horrible. So due to this I cannot take the driver's test again, but I will need a license for here because of the fact that if I were caught for some crime that I wouldn't be able to use my other license for identification in such since it is from a different country. You understand?" The man just nodded. "S-Sure..." He stammered, "You pass..."

Ayame stepped out of The New Car with flourish. "What happened, Aaya?" Shigure frowned. "The New Car didn't move an inch." Ayame just smiled. "Ah, my 'Gure-San, you have so much to learn."

_Hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully it was longer than what I usually write. huggles plushies Also- I've been thinking about possibly ending this fanfic. I mean, at least START to end it. I have other fanfics that I haven't updated in FOREVER...although I do need to delete some of them...and I have an idea to start a long fanfic...possibly. (It won't be Fruits Basket) Anyway, this story actually will have a more serious ending- no humor. I may fast-forward a bit so they'll be older. It just all depends. If anyone has any ideas I'll be glad to put them in the story, but for now I might go ahead and start writing the ending. Please review and tell me what you think, and...yeah. There's another poll below!_

_Poll: Out of these characters, if you HAD to choose, which one would look the best in a pink dress?_

_1. Kyou_

_2. Shigure_

_3. Hatori_

_4. Akito_


	10. Without Fail

_This is it...the ending chapter. :sob sob: Thanks to **ALL** the people who ever reviewed this fan fiction, and thanks to ALL the people who read this fan fiction. Thanks to all the people reading this right now, and thanks to Uhh...yeah. :gives everyone a plushie of their choice: Um...yeah. Also, a plushie is a soft little stuffed animal except mine are not animals, their one of the Furuba characters! If I ever get any more ideas I'll post them up, but for now here's the last chapter! Enjoy! (Also, Fruits Basket DOES NOT belong to me.) _

_Oh, and Akito won the poll! _

_Chibs_

_P.S- This chapter is NOT when they are in High School. It's later on in the series. (If you've read the manga you'll know what this is about.) I sort of just rewrote a chappy of the manga...whatever. Enjoy!_

**Without Fail**

_"Hatori is like snow...He's cold like snow."_

Hatori looked up, his eyes out of focus, his breath shallow. It was a cold, dreary day. The cold...he hated the cold. How peaceful everything was. He hated it. It triggered his memory, almost reminding him...of _those _times. The years he had been younger, years after the crazy high school days. Those times when life seemed perfect...and then turned so complicated. _'I suppose...' _He thought, _'When Akito said that...he was telling the truth...'_

"Hatori-San!" Hatori turned to see Tohru Honda running toward him, her long hair flying behind her. "Ah! It really _is_ you, Hatori-San! I was wondering what I'd do if you weren't!" She stopped, her face flushed as her breath was framed in the cold air. "Happy New Year!" Hatori was brought back into reality. "Happy New Year." He responded dully. Tohru smiled at him. "For a second, I didn't know who you were. You grew your hair longer. It looks really good- like Shigure-San's!" Hatori put a hand to his head. "What...?" Tohru blinked as Hatori shook his head. "I've just been busy with the New Year. I did think of getting it cut." He sighed. To be compared to Shigure... "Ah! Look- it's snowing!" Hatori glanced up. The snow...

"It's strange that I'm seeing the first snow with you, Hatori-San!" Tohru looked up at the sky, smiling as she walked. Hatori glanced up. The snow...it almost reminded him...almost... Just then, Tohru (while walking) began to fall backwards, her arms flailing helplessly. Without thinking, Hatori stepped forward and caught her. "A-Ah...Hatori-San..." Tohru turned to see a tiny seahorse. "_WATER! S-sea water! Or fresh water? WHICH IS IT, HATORI-SANNNNNNNN!"_

Shigure and Ayame had teased him about it. The 'bastard's offspring' they had called him. Although, in a way, it was almost true. Tohru's reaction was the same...as _hers..._as Kana's...

_"Pleased to meet you! I'm Kana Sohma!" _She had stood there, smiling, and Hatori had thought nothing of it. _"I will do my best to assist you!" _Hatori had ignored her, almost, turning to her. _"I know it's sudden, but I have a job for you..." "Ah!"_ She had turned toward the window, her eyes lit up. _"It's snowing! I knew it would snow!" _Then Kana had turned to him, still smiling, _"When snow melts, what does it become?" _Hatori had just looked at her, frowning. _"It becomes water, of course." _Kana shook her head. _"Wrong!"_ And Kana smiled at him, that warm smile... _"It becomes Spring!"_

To Hatori...Kana was Spring, and he had completely frozen into snow. And there she was...fresh, clear, Spring. Falling in love was almost inevitable...unavoidable. When she found out, she just laughed. Smiled her warm smile. _"Don't push me away." _Kana had said, smiling. _"I'm...glad I met you, Hatori. I'm glad...I'm glad I fell in love with you. I want to be near you..." _A dream that lasted those precious months, time ticking away. Kana, smiling at him like that...Hatori felt..._forgiven_, almost.

But...he couldn't blame Akito...it was the curse. When he asked permission to marry her...and what he did...he couldn't blame him...

"**_WHY WOULD I GIVE HIM TO YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN BREAK THE CURSE!_**" For once in his life, Hatori felt like he was in a nightmare...looking up to see Kana looking at him like that. Her eyes full of terror...of _guilt_. "**_IF HATORI GOES BLIND, IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!_**"

After that...Kana just cried. She believed what Akito said, believed that it was her fault...but he couldn't blame Akito. It was the curse...

_"Your_ _memory suppression skills would be helpful now, wouldn't they?"_ Akito had said, _"Just erase her memories. Isn't it your final duty to free her from that pain? Those memories she has of you? Her love for you?"_

_"I think...I think it would have been better...if we'd never met..." _He still regretted those words. What he said to her, right before... _"It would have been better...If we'd never met..."_ Was it his punishment? Erasing her memories...with his _own hands...was this his punishment?_ "_I couldn't...pro...tect...you..."_ Tears streaming down her cheeks...and yet... _"...I'm so sorry...Hatori..."_ He cried...that day...

_"It's...all right now, Kana...there's nothing to hurt...anymore...Please, let her be happy. Even if I'm surrounded by snow that never melts..."_

"Hatori-San!" Hatori opened his eyes. Tohru was standing over him, her face flushed from the cold. "...I'm cold." He said dully. Tohru turned scarlet. "Th-That's because...under the coat...um...you're naked..." She jumped up. "AH! I MEAN, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! Um...you hit your head transformed...remember?" Hatori sat up. "Did you see-" "**NO!**" "-My Zodiac?" "Ahh...yes." Hatori sighed, and Tohru blinked. "Um, I mean, I didn't think it was funny or anything..." Hatori just nodded. "...I'm going to get dressed now." Tohru nodded. "Oh- Okay! I'll go get you something warm to drink!" She ran off, and Hatori sighed, quickly changing. _(...in public?)_

He looked up at the sky, thinking. He hadn't dreamed about Kana since so long ago...so why now? Was it the snow..? "Congratulations, Kana!" Hatori glanced over to see three women walk by, talking. "Were having the ceremony in his town. This is the first time I've been back to the Sohma house in a long time...I wonder if I'll get to see Hatori-San?" She was smiling. That warm smile she had back then...two years ago. "Congratulations…" Hatori murmured, watching them leave. "Congratulations on what?" Tohru was back. Hatori just shook his head, standing up. "...When...snow melts," He said slowly, "What do you think it becomes?" Tohru smiled. "It becomes _Spring!_ Now matter how cold it is now...Spring will come again! Without fail." Hatori looked at her. Without fail...? He smiled.

_Someday...the snow will melt...No matter how cold it is now...Without Fail._

The snow would melt eventually. All he could do now was watch over them...watch over all of them. The years of adolescence were over, long gone. The trouble the trio had gotten into...Well, actually, the trouble Ayame and Shigure had gotten into...they were older, now. Adults. The Mabudachi Trio would never die. The three of them had their own lives, their own stories to tell. Even so, they would always be The Mabudachi Trio...wouldn't they? Hatori, the smart one. Ayame, the pretty one. Shigure, the stupid one. Each of them striving to be a better person, in their own way, despite the curse...it wasn't like it was over. It wasn't over yet.

_Please tell me what you thought! _

**Poll: Who is your favorite? (out of these)**

**1.) Shigure**

**2.) Ayame**

**3.) Hatori**


End file.
